


Want to spend my mornings with You

by JollytheSad



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I gave myself feels, written on a whim and it's probably shitty im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollytheSad/pseuds/JollytheSad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy picks a fight and Emori finds it kinda sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want to spend my mornings with You

**Author's Note:**

> I gave myself feels with this: 
> 
> John Murphy with a snake tattoo crawling up his arms, its tail wrapped around his wrist and open-mouthed head on his shoulder, John Murphy in black ripped jeans, John Murphy with black nails and black glasses, John Murphy with shitty childhood, not knowing how to not be an asshole, Murphy picking fights, listening to audio books because reading isn't his forte but he lives for the stories, Murphy being awkward loser around Emori...
> 
> ..and I had to write something. 
> 
> No beta, it's probably crap but I have no regrets.

They are at a party. Because this is senior year of high school and there's always a party. 

Picking a fight hadn't been his intention, really, but then he heard some asshole talk shit about Emori and that was it. 

She watches him across the room as he gets up from the floor and wipes at his bloody nose. 

"Remind me again," says Anya between sips of crap beer, "why are you dating him?" 

"I keep asking the same thing," Murphy chimes in as he passes, hem of his shirt pressed to his nose. 

Emori just smiles, somehow affectionate, and Anya rolls her eyes. She's about to say something but yelling cuts her off. 

"Murphy, for fuck's sake, at least lean over the fucking sink, you're dripping blood all over the floor!"

They both laugh and Anya shakes her head. 

*

They walk home some time between three and four in the morning. They're both sober, Emori doesn't drink and John sobered up fairly quickly watching his own blood drip into the white sink. They don't hold hands, but they walk near enough that their knuckles brush every so often.

"You've ruined your nails," Emori notes when they pass under the street lamp and he's touching his nose again. 

He hums. 

"I'll fix them for you." 

He hums again and nods. 

"Why'd you let him kick your ass?" 

"Talked shit about you." 

He doesn't meet her eyes. 

"It's really sweet of you to defend my honour, John, but as far as I know it's me who does boxing." 

Emori bumps his shoulder with her own and when Murphy finally looks at her, he's smiling. 

*

They sit on a window sill in her room. He's watching the sun rise as she repaints his nails black. 

When she's done, she starts tracing the tattoo on his left arm. He's shrugged of his bloodied shirt when they came to her room, leaving it on the floor. Emori runs her fingers over the tail of a snake that wraps around his wrist, then up over his forearm and biceps until she reaches the open-mouthed head on his shoulder. 

She's been here for every sitting. Chatting with the tattoo artist, sometimes just holding his hand and pretending to not see his tears of pain. Now, she leans down to press her lips to his shoulder. Feels his hand tangle in her hair and wants to remind him not to fuck his nails up but lets it slide. 

"Thanks," Murphy mutters, his eyes still averted to the rosy sky. 

"You know that it's because I love you, right?" Emori asks after she climbs into his lap, leaning her head on his shoulder and looking out of the window. 

"Hm?" 

"I date you because I love you, John," she explains. 

He barks out a laugh. 

"Good. It'd be really awkward if I was the only love-struck idiot in this relationship." 

 

Later, they fall asleep on the floor right next to her bed.


End file.
